divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Wu
Tori Wu is a Dauntless transfer from Erudite, who later became a vital and good friend to Tris Prior. History Divergent She is later revealed to be a transfer from Erudite along with her brother, George, who was eventually killed, presumably for being Divergent. Tori says she wants revenge, but that she's waiting for the right moment. Insurgent Tori isn't mentioned for a while in the beginning of Insurgent, and at that point it is unknown whether she survived. Later on she appears with an injured leg alongside Ezekiel Pedrad, who was believed to be a Dauntless traitor, siding with Erudite.In actual fact, both Zeke and Tori were posing as undercover spies for the Dauntless. After the traitors shot Tori, she and Zeke fled to join the loyal Dauntless who were living in the Candor faction. During a meeting with the Factionless, Four tells the Factionless that Tori would probably request the right to execute Jeanine Matthews. Tris is unsure whether Tori's hatred for Jeanine is common knowledge or whether Four and Tori, both being leaders, have shared information. Despite this, it is unclear as to whether Four knows the reason behind Tori's hatred. It is assumed that Tori, along with the other Dauntless leaders, arranges the attack on Erudite. She is part of the group that are trying to infiltrate Jeanine's laboratory that Tori discovered whilst she was an informer. Tris bursts into the laboratory to find Tori already there, pointing a gun at Jeanine. Tori, and Tris go into an all out battle for her gun, Tris shoves Tori down and attempts to grab the gun while Tori bites Tris' hand until it bleeds. despite Tris' attempts to intervene as she needed Jeanine to access documents on her computer, stabs Jeanine with a hidden knife in revenge for her brother, Jonathan/George Wu, who (Tori believes) was killed when Dauntless and Erudite found out that he was Divergent. Jeanine whispers Tori's brother's name as she dies in request to Tori's demand that she speak Jonathan/George's name. It is noted in Divergent ''that Tori is being controlled by the simulation during the attack against Abnegation, yet in ''Insurgent, Tris notes that to get through the trap leading into Jeanine' laboratory, the person would have to be Divergent, and Tori had to get through the trap to reach the laboratory. Therefore, it is unclear whether Tori is Divergent or not, as it is highly possible that, like Four, she managed to hide her Divergence from the Dauntless and Erudite leaders, and continued to hide it throughout the novels, particularly as her brother was killed by Jeanine for being Divergent. Allegiant Tori is first seen while Evelyn Johnson is giving a speech about their new schedule. From Tris's perspective, Tori is folding her arms, and gives a sneer. She is seen again in Candor headquarters with Johanna Reyes, Cara, Robert Black, and many Dauntless. She is one of the people assigned to go outside of the fence, from Cara's own decision. When they're on the way to exit Chicago and find out what is beyond the fence, Tris is walking, staring ahead at Tori's tattoo, remembering that is resembles the fear of darkness she has overcome. Tris also notes that Tori is quite eager to leave the city. The characters next hear gunshots, and she can't see Tori anymore, because her flashlight fell out of her hand. Tris runs to Tori, but it's too late. Tori died in a few seconds. She was mentioned by Tris when she met George in the Bureau, reporting his sister's death. ''Bonus Allegiant Scene'' Tori gives the travelers (inside the fence) tattoos of their original fear numbers. Personality In the books, it is implied that Tori was kind and approachable, as she reassured Tris before issuing her aptitude test. Once the latter transferred into Dauntless, she lent an ear to Tris whenever the initiate had questions, usually doing so during tattoo sessions or private chats in the backroom. She was cautious when discussing divergence with Tris, often warning her to be careful with her questions or answering them in confidence. She seemed to be good with keeping secrets, as she hid Tris's inconclusive test result and Four's tattoo featuring all of the factions on his back. Privately, Tori did express some frustration and anger toward Jeanine and the individuals who played a role in George's death, which made her long for revenge.. Throughout the other films, Tori's bond with Tris strengthens and they seem friendlier toward each other, as Tris picks her to accompany her to the wall. Physical Appearance Tori has small, dark, angular eyes and straight black hair streaked with gray. She has a tattoo of a white hawk with red-eyes on the back of her neck and a tattoo of a river on her arm. When she smiles, the corner of her eyes usually crinkle. cbd_02693r.jpg BYPuEWWCYAAjEt51.jpg-large1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dauntless Category:Evaluator Category:Transfer Category:Erudite Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Females Category:Leader Category:Allegiant Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Protagonists